Cis-platinum and adrimycin have been shown to have activity against testicular carcinoma. This drug combination was used for genitourinary neoplasms. Thirty-nine patients received therapy with platinum and adriamycin. Complete responses occurred in five of 11 patients. Partial responses occurred in four patients with testicular carcinoma. The median duration of response will exceed eight months. Partial responses have been seen in one patient with Wilms' tumor, 5/9 patients with bladder cancer, 4/9 patients with ovarian cancer and 1/4 patients with prostate cancer. Two patients are too early to evaluate, and three patients were evaluable only for toxicity. Dose reduction and delay in therapy was necessary because of bone marrow suppression. Nephrotoxicity occurred in 7 patients and necessitated discontinuing platinum one. Other toxicities included ototoxicity and neurotoxicity. The combination of platinum and adriamycin is active against advanced genitourinary neoplasms and further studies are comtemplated to enhance therapeutic efficacy. Other combinations will be used for testicular cancer.